


monsta xxx

by dyslexia



Series: Christmas Anthology 2018 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Group Sex, M/M, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexia/pseuds/dyslexia
Summary: Hyungwon helps Minhyuk at his job.





	monsta xxx

Hyungwon lazily blinked the sleep away as Minhyuk’s ringtone went off. 

 

It was mid-morning, and he didn’t have work today, but his boyfriend did. He remembered hearing Minhyuk leave the apartment a few hours ago. Even though he’s just a freelance cinematographer, Minhyuk never called him from work unless it was something important. Moving as little muscles as possible, Hyungwon answered his phone on the third ring. 

 

“Minhyuk?’

 

Before Hyungwon could even remember he was awake, Minhyuk’s chatter jammed through the speaker. His voice began, high and hyper. He was talking extremely fast, saying too much and absolutely nothing at the same time. Hyungwon sighed, and forced himself to sit up in bed. He rubbed his eyes, and listened a little harder.

 

_ “Okay so, hi, good morning sweetie, I’m sorry if I woke you up, ummmm, look, I said I would never ever do this, but ahhh, you won’t believe how much work the studio put into this production, and we can’t, ah, film today, if- what i’m saying is, I might need your help. Maybe? I don’t know, but you were the only person I thought could do it, and do a good job. I KNOW it’s your day off, and you can totally say no, oh god, please don’t think badly of me for asking this, it’s really, really okay if you just want to say home, please forget I even called if you’re grossed out-” _

 

Hyungwon interrupted, “What do you need?”

 

Minhyuk loudly breathed on the other end of the line. It’d been awhile since Hyungwon had heard Minhyuk this nervous.

 

“It’s okay, just ask me,” Hyungwon stared at the ceiling. “The worst I can do if say no.”

 

Hyungwon heard Minhyuk take in a deep breath. “ _ We have an emergency here at Starship. Here is the situation: one of our actors called in sick today. He’s a really important part of today’s shoot, and we can’t finish the video without him. If we don’t film the video today, it won’t be made in time, and none of us will get paid for this project. You know how long I’ve been working on this one, and it’s seriously the best one I’ve been apart of. Anyway, the point is, we’re having a really hard time finding a replacement actor, and I was wondering… if…. umm... you... you would…” _

 

Minhyuk’s voice trailed off, and Hyungwon simply smiled. He was so cute like this. Hyungwon didn’t need the full explanation to understand what Minhyuk wanted. 

 

“Are you asking if I’ll star in your gay porn?” 

 

For once, Minhyuk didn’t say anything.  

 

“Yeah, I’ll do it.”

 

_ “WHAT!! YOU ACTUALLY WILL!?!?!”  _

 

“Sure, why not?”

 

The volume on Hyungwon’s phone was suddenly way to loud. He heard shuffling, and distant shouting and cheering on the other line.

 

_ “Oh my god, you’re the best. You’re really the best babe. I promise, they are going to take such good care of you! It’s going to be fine, it’s going to be totally fine. You’re going to be so great. Come down to Starship Studios as soon as you can!” _ Minhyuk excitedly babbled like a lit sparkler. 

 

Hyungwon chimed in, “So are you going to tell me any details or-”

 

Minhyuk disconnected before Hyungwon could finish talking. He groaned, and tossed his phone aside. He made a mental note to talk to Minhyuk about the importance of talking less, and listening more.

 

\---- 

 

Hyungwon stepped out of his lyft, remaining calm. The truth was, he’d fantasized about an opportunity like this.

 

Minhyuk had been working at Starship Studios for a few months now. Whenever the production team finished a video, they watched them together at home and made out. Sometimes they didn’t finish the videos, because they got so caught up in eachother, but Hyungwon had seen a lot. Even when Minhyuk was away, sometimes he turned them on and watched them himself. He had a few favorite actors. He really hoped he’d get to work with them.

 

Hyungwon’s heart was pounding as he entered the doors of the studio. Minhyuk was right there, ready to meet him. He ran as soon as he saw him, and grabbed his hands. His looked a little stressed out.

 

“Hyungwon! I didn’t look at the script, I didn’t know, oh fuck, I just didn’t realize what they wanted, please don’t hate me, you can go back home now, you don’t have to go through with this-”

 

Hyungwon interrupted, “What’s wrong?”

 

Minhyuk took in a deep breath. “It’s a gangbang. They’re all here. Everyone. I totally forgot the whole plot of the video, I’m so sorry for calling you out here-”

 

“It’s fine.” He answered a little too quickly. 

 

“What?”

 

Color eased into Hyungwon’s cheeks, and he had to look at the floor to hide his excitement. 

 

“This is… what I was hoping for… actually,” He mumbled quietly. 

 

“WHAT.” Minhyuk blinked several times. His voice bounced off everything in the lobby. 

 

“Yeah… I mean…. It’s just acting….” Hyungwon’s voice drifted, but his eyes looked back up to Minhyuk. “As long as you’re okay with it…?”

 

His boyfriend’s jaw dropped, and then he burst into laughter. “I should have NEVER bought any of those DVDs home!! How did I know they would totally GET YOU LIKE THIS!”

 

“Okay, so you’ll let me do it.” 

 

“Of course,” Minhyuk smiled. “I wouldn’t stop your greatest sexual fantasy, and besides…” He chuckled, “It’s gonna be fun to film.” 

 

Hyungwon jokingly pushed him, and then Minhyuk took him where he needed to go next. He signed some papers about paychecks and shit, and then Minhyuk dropped him off at a dressing room. 

 

It was labeled “Kihyun.” 

 

“Am I gonna meet Kihyun? The pretty one?” Hyungwon’s voice bobbed. 

 

Minhyuk laughed again, “Uh yeah! When he’s not acting, he does everyone’s hair and makeup. This is honestly a very small company.  Whatever, I think you’re the last one to get ready, so don’t let him take too long!” 

 

Minhyuk squeezed Hyungwon into a tight hug. He hugged him back. 

 

“I have to go help get the lights and cameras ready, but I’ll see you when you’re out there, okay babe?” He nuzzled in Hyungwon’s shoulder. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too. Now leave me alone so I can get as hot as everyone else.” 

 

Minhyuk let him go with a wide, warm smile, and dashed off like a rabbit. Hyungwon knocked on the door, and a voice inside told him to come in. The door creaked as he opened it, and a beautiful man was blending his own eyeshadow before the vanity mirror. The circle of light bulbs made his skin look soft and glowing. They made eye contact in the reflection, and his entire face lit up.

 

“Oh my god, you’re going to be perfect.”

 

“Are you Kiyhun?” Hyungwon stumbled over his words.  He was all dressed up, so he wondered if Kihyun was going to star in the video too. 

 

“Yes, obviously, now strip. We have a lot of work to do, and not enough time to do it.” Hyungwon just blinked and he felt his skin prickle. Kihyun whipped around, and grabbed a soft robe from a nearby rack of clothes. He tossed it at Hyungwon, and commanded: “Put this on, and sit. I promise, it’s clean. We’ll figure out your outfit last.” 

 

Hyungwon wondered how much the clothes actually mattered, considering his role. 

 

“Can you wear contacts?” Kihyun asked, turning away, and digging through another bin.

 

Hyungwon pulled off his hoodie, and answered calmly, “Yeah, I can.” 

 

He took off his street clothes, and pulled on the cozy robe he was given. Once he was ready Kiyhun got to work immediately. His white hair was brushed and styled, and Kiyhun even gave him one, thin, chain earring which dripped all the way down to his shoulders. He was given light blue contacts, surrounded by a warm, smokey eyeshadow. His lips were tinted a pretty pink, and when Hyungwon actually glanced in the mirror, he was a stunned. He felt like a goddamn princess. He’d never looked more beautiful in his life. 

 

“I look like a toy.” Hyungwon distantly commented. 

 

“Well, that’s the idea,” Kiyhun pulled out more jewelry, and adorned him with thin, silver chains around his neck. “And for the finishing touch.” Kiyhun fastened a black lace choker, with a silver band over it. The silver band had cursive lettering along the center, making him look even more like a fancy, pretty fucktoy. Kihyun tested the tightness, and asked Hyungwon if it was alright. He nodded, and touched the fine lace for himself. God, Minhyuk was going to be in for a surprise. 

 

For the costume, Kihyun picked out loose black tank with a low neckline, and an oversized black button up. He gave Hyungwon the shirts, but he tossed the black skinny jeans over a chair. Hyungwon stood half dressed, still wearing the underwear he walked in with. 

 

“Look, you haven’t done this before, so you might think it’s unusual, but I assure you, it’s not. The director asked me to prepare you before you’re on the set. He also gave me this,” Kiyhun opened a velvet lined box, containing a butt plug with a big diamond on the end. “Is this alright with you?”

 

Kihyun’s sincere eyes met Hyungwon’s, but Hyungwon was distracted by Kihyun’s especially pretty face. Hyungwon didn’t say anything. He broke their eye contact, and picked up the plug. He twirled it around in his fingers, and the glass diamond caught the light, spinning tiny rainbows around the dressing room.

 

Hyungwon spoke directly to Kihyun’s eyes. “Only if I can suck you off while you get me ready.”

 

Kihyun’s mouth fell open. After a solid six seconds of silence, Kiyhun realized Hyungwon’s offer wasn’t a joke. Hyungwon blankly blinked with his stunning sparkly eyeshadow, and Kihyun rolled his eyes, and smiled like he was about to laugh.

 

“C’mon,” Kihyun lightly pushed him down on the dressing room’s couch. “You’re going to get to please plenty of people in just a minute.”

 

“But… I want to get  _ you _ off.” Hyungwon sat up. 

 

“I  _ just _ did your lips. It’ll be obviously ruined.” Kihyun grabbed the bottle of lube, and sat down beside him. The moment his ass hit the couch, Hyungwon was on top of him, straddling him like a jockey.  

 

“Good thing you’re the makeup artist.” Hyungwon arched forward, and stopped a centimeter away from Kiyhun’s mouth. He whispered, “Just fix them after.” 

 

Kihyun didn’t need anymore convincing. He closed the space with a kiss. His sticky, purple lips tasted like artificial grapes, and Hyungwon licked them like candy. 

 

He stood up to take off his underwear, and climbed back onto Kiyhun. Hyungwon was ready to practically 69. Kihyun squeezed out a liberal amount of lube directly onto Hyungwon, and teased with the tip of his finger. Hyungwon shivered, and unzipped Kihyun’s fly. 

 

Kihyun stopped, and asked, “Can I put a cock ring on you?”

 

Hyungwon nodded, and pulled out Kihyun’s dick. Kihyun then eased his first finger inside him, and began a rhythm. Hyungwon grabbed the base of his cock, and licked a wet stripe from the bottom to the top, then popped his shiny, glossy lips around the head. 

 

“Are you seriously Minhyuk’s boyfriend?” Kihyun shakily breathed out. 

 

Hyungwon pulled back for a moment, “Shut up, and finger me.” 

 

He wrapped his mouth around his cock and bobbed his head. Kihyun worked in another finger. Hyungwon couldn’t help but push back, wishing he could ride them better. But he focused on swallowing Kihyun down, letting his cock fill his mouth. 

 

A soft, whiny sound escaped Kihyun’s lips, just like the ones Hyungwon had seen in the videos. This meant he had to be close, so Hyungwon vibrated his throat with a slutty groan. Kiyhun cried out much louder this time, his hips jerked up. Hyungwon wished he could see how his perfect face twisted up. 

 

But then the dressing room door slammed open. Kihyun screamed, and a young man in another green jumpsuit looked down on them from the doorway. He had and eyebrow piercing, silver hair, and a lot of earrings.

 

“You fucking sluts.” 

 

Kihyun pulled his fingers out of Hyungwon’s ass, and tried to explain, “I.M. we-” but Hyungwon just went right back down on his cock, and Kihyun choked on his words. He came under I.M.’s heated gaze. Hyungwon swallowed it all. When he sat up, his lips were a smeared, drippy mess.

 

I.M. walked over to the couch, and titled up Hyungwon’s face to get a good look. 

 

“Where did Minhyuk pick up such a fucking whore?” I.M. looked down, and Hyungwon met his stare head on. I.M. smeared the blend of cum and pink lipgloss with his thumb. “You’re lips were made to suck cock, weren’t they?” 

 

Kihyun zipped up his pants, and got off the couch. He nervously spoke up. “I’m sorry, director. We were on our way.” 

 

“Yeah, I could see what you were doing.” I.M. picked up a nearby paper towel, and cleaned up Hyungwon’s face him. “You did a good job, Kihyun. You should be proud, he looks gorgeous.” He threw away the used paper towel, and turned back to Hyungwon. He touched the black, lace choker. “This is a nice touch.” 

 

“Thank you,” Kihyun replied. He picked a different lipstick. “Let me redo his lips, and he’s good to go.” 

 

“By all means, please do.” I.M. stepped out of the way, and Kihyun knelt in front of Hyungwon. He applied his makeup, and ran a comb through his hair again. 

 

I.M. picked up the diamond plug. “Hyungwon? That’s your name, right?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Your… display…. has given me another idea. When you get on camera, I want everyone to know just how eager you’ve been.” He set down the plug, and Kiyhun quietly backed away. “Get on your back,” I.M. ordered. 

 

Hyungwon did. He laid down on the firm couch, and spread open his legs, presenting his restrained cock and slicked ass. I.M. unbuckled his belt, and dropped down his clothes. He gave his hardening cock a few encouraging pumps, and then grabbed Hyungwon’s smooth thighs. He titled his ass up for better access. 

 

“I was thinking… when the cast removes this plug, I want them to know...” I.M. slowly circled Hyungwon’s wet hole with his tip. “... how much of a fucking whore you are.” 

 

He pressed inside, and Hyungwon loudly hummed. He loved this. I.M. slid in with ease, and didn’t give Hyungwon a moment to adjust. The moment he was fully sheathed, he pulled out, and thrust right back in. He continued to use him like a sex doll, going hard and fast, just searching for his own release. Hyungwon moaned, and met his thrusts with his hips, happy to be along for the ride. 

 

Hyungwon was close to coming, but he assumed he wasn’t allowed to yet. He intentionally clenched down on the director, forcing I.M. let out a long exhale. “You’re really fucking good.” he praised. Then he slowed his rough pace. He thrusts got more jerky, and then with the neediest voice Hyungwon could manage, he pleaded, “Director… Please...” 

 

That was all I.M. need to shove himself as deep as he could go, and cum. All of his muscles relaxed. He gave his hips a few quick jerks, just to make sure he pumped all his cum inside Starship’s newest star. 

 

He stayed there for a moment, and just relished his high. Without comment, Kihyun placed the diamond plug in one of I.M.’s free hands. 

 

“The boys are going to love you, Hyungwon.” He gently pulled out, and pushed the plug in, so nothing escaped. 

 

He pulled back on his clothes, and barked at Kihyun to fetch them a couple of water bottles. Kihyun dashed from the dressing room, and I.M. just burst out laughing. 

 

“This is wild. We’ve never had someone like you before.” I.M. passed a pair of black, lacy panties to Hyungwon, and the ripped back jeans Kiyhun had picked out earlier. 

 

Hyungwon stood up, and pulled on the rest of his costume. Everything fit, but the plug seemed obviously visible through the tight jeans.

 

“Is Minhyuk really your boyfriend?” I.M. asked as he absently checked his phone. 

 

“Yes, he is,” Hyungwon warmly smiled at the floor, “And… I’m glad he invited me today.” 

 

“That’s right, “ I.M. remembered, “He doesn’t mind sharing? Is he really okay with you doing all this?”

 

Hyungwon smirked. 

 

“He knew I would like it.” 

 

“I see…”

 

In that moment, Kihyun returned with the cold water bottles. He handed one out to everyone, and told I.M, “They’re ready for him on set.” 

 

“Got it,” I.M. replied, then he turned to Hyungwon devouring the water bottle. “Do you need a moment? Are you ready?”

 

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life.” 

 

“You really are a slut.” I.M. walked past him, and Kiyhun whispered, “Minhyuk is one lucky bastard. “

 

They walked down narrow hallways, and Hyungwon felt deliciously dizzy. He was already high on sex, and he was excited for what was coming. He was caught up in thinking about things like,  _ When was Wonho going to fuck him? Shownu? Jooheon? Would Minhyuk join to, or was he couldn't be satisfied by watching?  _  The blend of excitement and anxiety tasted like sugary coffee in his veins. Before he knew it, they were hit with a large, very bright room.

 

Hyungwon shielded his eyes, and heard a few gasps from distant voices.

 

“Oh my god.” 

 

“Damn!”

 

“Minhyuk? That’s  _ your boy _ ?” 

 

The studio had high ceilings, lights from above, and lights on stands. The floor was smooth, grey cement with worn down carpets strewn about. There were a few big cameras, and a lot of professional looking equipment. Hyungwon felt like there would be more crew. The production team seemed smaller than he’d imagined. Then he recognized the main actors sitting around a coffee table to the side.

 

MInhyuk hopped off his camera and zoomed across the studio. 

 

“Hyungwon?? Is that you??” He grabbed his wrists, and gazed into his boyfriend’s new, ice blue contacts.

 

“Hey Minhyuk,” was all Hyungwon could manage. This was a lot to take in. 

 

Minhyuk pulled Hyungwon by the hand, and dragged him over to the makeshift break corner where the other actors where relaxing. They were all wearing the dark green jumpsuits, each other just a little different for each actor. Blush bloomed across his face has he felt Shownu, Jooheon, and Wonho’s rake their eyes up and down his body.

 

Minhyuk geustered dramatically to his dressed up boyfriend. “May I finally present, Hyungwon, my beautiful bf.”

 

Kihyun shouted from a distance, “What did  _ you _ do? Don’t take credit for my makeover!”

 

Starship’s stars all laughed, and gave Hyungwon smiles and waves.

 

“Hi,” Shownu greeted politely.

 

“I’m Wonho,” said Wonho kindly.

 

“I know who you all are…” Hyungwon muttered quietly. 

 

Jooheon got out of his chair, and swung his arm around Minhyuk’s shoulders. “Yo, are you really giving us your man, bruh?”

 

Minhyuk smiled and shrugged. “Believe it or not, but he’s a fan. He agreed right away.”

 

“Or really?” Jooheon’s eyebrow went all the way up. He diverted his attention to Hyungwon. “So who do you like the most? Which one of us is your favorite? Hmm?” 

 

Hyungwon’s voice was caught in his throat, and all his could do was hang his mouth open.

 

“We’ll have to see,” He replied shyly. 

 

Jooheon sweetly laughed, and pulled Hyungwon into a sudden hug. 

 

“Jooheon!” I.M. yelled from across the studio. “Quit toying with him, and everyone get over here! It’s time to talk about the video.” 

 

Jooheon let go of Hyungwon. They all walked over to the director, and Minhyuk slipped his hand in Hyungwon’s. When I.M. began explaining the production, Minhyuk just held his hand. Hyungwon almost wanted to tell him to stop, but it was encouraging and sweet. 

 

“Okay, listen up people,” I.M. set down his water bottle on a nearby table, and shut a laptop. “I know we’ve been planning  _ Shoot Out _ for a few weeks, but now, we’re going to change plans.” 

 

Everyone muttered some form of surprise. 

 

“Obviously, we have a new actor. I feel confident, that our new understudy...” I.M. guestered to Hyungwon. “...is going to be the best bitch we’ve ever had. So forget everything we talked about. Scrap the scripted lines, forget who we assigned to do what when. Just act naturally. We’re improvising this one.” 

 

“Really?” Shownu asked.

 

“We’ve never done an improv with so many of us,” Wonho commented.

 

“You think he’s gonna be that good?” Jooheon side eyed Hyungwon. 

 

“I know he is,” I.M. confirmed. Minhyuk suspiciously squinted his eyes at him, and Kihyun remained silent. I.M. continued, “We’re still keeping the industrial set, your jumpsuits, and we’re keeping the production’s title. Everything else is free game.”

 

\---

 

The video began rolling and Hyungwon started in a white throne. The actors worshiped him. They played with his white hair, and kissed him till his clothes were gone. Jooheon was the first to offer this cock. He unzipped his jumpsuit, so his entire torso was exposed, down to his cock. Hyungwon took it in his mouth while Wonho and Shownu nipped his ears, and pinched his nipples till they were swollen. Hyungwon side eyed the cameras, but the lights were so bright, he didn’t really notice them. It was easier to pretend they weren’t there. He just focused on making Jooheon feel good. Jooheon grabbed a fist full of his snowy hair, and came deep in his throat. Shownu, Wonho, and the entire starship crew were impressed with Hyungwon’s debut performance. Once Jooheon came, they switched locations. 

 

They moved to a different set, this one had a long couch and banana-leaf tropical plants. After Hyungwon was settled on the surface, Shownu carefully removed the diamond butt plug, only to discover his ass had already been soiled. Everyone was surprised, besides I.M. and Kihyun. Shownu fucked it back into Hyungwon, and Hyungwon loudly groaned till Wonho popped his cock before his face. With grace, he took them both at the same time, and that’s when Jooheon removed the cock ring that had kept Hyungwon so high strung. 

 

All three of them came at the same time, and that’s when Minhyuk almost dropped all of his camera equipment. It took all of his self control not to make a sound as he watched the crew pound his boyfriend. 

 

Hyungwon laid there, eyelids fluttering, limbs boneless, and covered with ribbons of cum and sweat. 

 

Hyungwon looked so gorgeous like this. 

 

\---

 

Hyungwon regained consciousness in a hotel suite’s private jacuzzi. The lights were low, and he had no idea what time it was. 

 

“Hyungwon?” Minhyuk’s voice chimed from a distance.

 

His senses returned to him one at a time. His nostrils filled with lavender and rose water, and he realized he sitting in a bathbomb. Then the aches in his muscles crept into his awareness, and god he was so sore. His ass remembered their dicks better than his brain did. He heard someone slide into the tub with him, after peaking open his make-up free eyes, it was Minhyuk. 

 

“Hey there.” Minhyuk curled up next to him, and rested his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder. Minhyuk’s hair floated on the surface of the purple bath. “Starship really appreciated what you did today, so they booked us this local get away.” 

 

“Nice.” Hyungwon’s voice sounded rough as hell.

 

Minhyuk smirked, and gave his boyfriend a deep, tender kiss.

 

“If they… need anymore help…” Hyungwon closed his eyes again. The sweet embrace of sleep sounded so good right now.

 

“I’ll let them know,” Minhyuk chuckled. “But seriously, thanks for stepping in. You were pretty amazing out there. I had no idea you could do that so naturally.” 

 

Hyungwon smiled, eyes still closed. “You had no idea? You called me.  You know me better than anyone else.”

 

Minhyuk nodded in agreement. He helped Hyungwon finish his bath, and then they made out till Hyungwon fell asleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could have spent longer on the video, but this fic had a tight deadline for christmas. MERRY CHRISTMAS HALI, I came up with this bizarre au for you. writing k-pop fic is an /experience/


End file.
